The Prophecy
by hermandron4ever
Summary: In their fifth year a prophecy is discovered telling of a man who will prevent the dark lords reign, everyone believes this to be Harry but what if it's not Harry, this will be mainly Ron and Hermione but it will also have a lot of Harry and Ginny, R/R
1. Summer changes everything

**The prophecy.**

Disclaimer: not mine I only own my imagination.

Summary: During their fifth year a prophecy is discovered talking about boy who on the day he becomes a man i.e 16th birthday, will stop the dark lords destruction of the world, everyone believes this is Harry and prepare him for the fight however what if they got the wrong boy?. I'm rating this PG-13 to start with but it might go to an R later on I will give advanced warning.

A week had passed since they had returned to school, and they were currently in history of magic, professor Binn's was droning on about how important prophecies have been in maintaining a future worlds and that is why there are professionals called the order of Phoenix who along with other sacred duties had the job of defining prophecies.

This was by far the most interesting lesson any had ever had, but of course good luck soon runs out and now professor Binn's was droning on about other facts that were bad enough to send Hermione and Ginny the two top students into a stupor, Ron looked at them both he was glad that Ginny had been able to transfer to the fifth year something no one had ever done.

He and Harry had laughed at how Hermione had responded going on about why they had never let her move up a year after all she was just as smart as Ginny.

She had gotten over it when she had she said she wouldn't have transferred anyway because she would miss her two best friends, and now she had another best friend his sister who had a positive effect on Hermione as she was calmer about things.

Both girls had changed over the summer his sister had grown up to be beautiful, something that he hated as he was constantly warning guys away from her, he was even suspicious of Harry who had been getting on really well with Ginny just lately.

Although he knew he didn't have to worry about the fiery red head who had finally hit puberty and now hormones meant she was not someone to mess with, she even scared him, she had a sharp tongue and a fiery attitude which meant when Ginny got upset you ran as fast as you could.

So he was glad Hermione had become her friend cause she seemed to calm his sister down, he figured they had a calming effect on each other, well until they both got upset which was like world war three in that case you didn't run you just killed yourself to save your soul.

Ron looked at Hermione she had changed over the summer as well she had grown although he still stood a head taller than her, she was fast becoming a woman something he couldn't ignore when she had spent some time at the Burrow living in shorts and a vest top which showed just about all of her assets, he figured he had lived in the shower that couple of weeks with the dial fixed on cold.

It wasn't too bad as long as she didn't touch him, because a simple brush on his arm from her hair which now fell almost straight with curls falling softly down her back and he would be heading for the shower, he was starting to get some control over these feelings now by imagining Snape naked, it did the tick every time.

They didn't fight too much anymore which was always a plus the last fight was when he was teasing about her and Victor Krum in which she had shouted that " I don't even like him as a friend let alone anything more" apparently Vicky was a bit of an idiot that annoyed Hermione, this had pleased him immensely, until she started on at him about him being an idiot this had not pleased him.

Ron saw that Harry was now asleep decided that was the best thing to do cause thinking about Hermione was making sitting a problem as his trousers were getting to tight, so he forced himself to relax naturally because having to think of Snape naked every time he got horny was going to emotionally scar him for life.

Hermione looked at her two best friends as Harry snored and Ron stared in to space with various emotions playing across his face, the last one was a grimace as though he was going to be sick, he then also settled for a sleep.

Hearing a soft snore beside her she looked at Ginny who was sleeping also, she couldn't believe how close she and Ginny had become, sure they had known each other for years, but when she had gotten over the fact that Ginny may brainier than her they had grown really close. Ginny had stayed with her for a week over summer in which they had been real girly girls, shopping, having late night talks. talking about boys, by the time the week was over they knew each other inside out and it was great to have someone to confide in. Ron and Harry were great but sometimes she had felt an ache when she would see how close her roommates were. Ginny also seemed to have gained confidence as she spoke out more and she had witnessed the weasley temper, thankfully it hadn't been aimed in her direction as of yet. She understood why her friend was more confident she had grown so they were the same height, they were also the same size clothes which meant they could swap and borrow clothes, they had both gained a great body due to puberty added to the fact her gorgeous dark red hair was cut so it framed her face she was beautiful.

She knew Harry agreed it was obvious that he had fallen for Ginny but was yet to do anything about it, Harry still hadn't changed much he was taller and he had lost is young face plus he had built up slightly losing that gangly frame due to working at a building site during summer, but his hair was still a mess as usual.

Hermione looked at the now sleeping Ron his hair was the same red as Ginny's it was dark were as the twins and Percy had very ginger hair, Ron was the tallest out of the four of them although Harry wasn't much shorter, but Ron who had always had a broader frame than Harry had also gotten a job working with Charlie who worked with dragons they had to do a lot of things by hand as not to alert muggles to the presence of magic. So he had gained muscles and a tan which made his already stocky body look like a gods, she was nearly drooling when she had first seen him again, until Ginny had hugged her and whispered at her to wipe up the drool, she had whispered "ditto" to the red haired girl who was drooling over Harry, she had quickly controlled herself as had Ginny.

They had then drove both guys mad by wearing revealing clothes that often meant both guys exited quickly no doubt heading for the shower or the bedroom to relieve the pressure in their trousers, it had been good fun, and even better when the twins had realised what they were doing, they had prevented them from leaving when they got too excited and asking them why they were having cold showers, they asked these questions in front of Mrs weasley who had told them off saying they would catch a cold, the noise that followed was deafening as the twins whooped and shouted and she and Ginny had been unable to stop the laughter.

There laughter hadn't lasted long as Mr weasley had whispered to Molly why the boys were having cold showers the look on her face stopped all the noise as she commanded Arthur to speak to the boys and she would deal with the girls.

It had been torture she had explained the facts of life to her and Ginny and she could only guess that the boys were suffering the same talk, the twins had escaped as they had gotten the talk already, it had been a while till they had been able to all look each other in the eye.

There had been a lot of other things that had happened (A/N but that might be another story if you want one about what they got up to over the summer) but all to soon they were back on the train towards Hogwarts. So now only a week had passed and she was looking forward to this year like no other as now she had Ginny and they had Harry oh and of course there was always Ron.

Yes she decided this year was going to be great the best one yet.

************************************************************************************

Elsewhere in Dumbledore's office they had a crowd of witches and wizards were gathered, some belonging to the order of the Phoenix some who were there to help. A prophecy had been found one that would need care and attention as they were certain that the prophecy would come true, however it would be sometime before it was completely deciphered, however Dumbledore had a clear sense that Harry and his friends would be in this prophecy and that meant he they would need help and support, that is why he had called on his most trusted.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall his two most trusted friends, Hagrid and Madame Maxime also his trusted friends. There was of course the old gang Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher and of course Sirus Black, Mr and Mrs Weasley were also there to other support in any area, and of course the real Alastor Moody.

There were of course many who were offering support to him and the order which was known but known for preventing certain prophecies or solving them and dealing with them and also other prevention against dark magic. However they were put together during Lord Voldermorts reign to always be on his trail and that is one of the many reasons that Voldermort feared Dumbledore.

So they all got to work doing what they could he only hoped that the four friends had a wonderful week, as he feared that once the prophecy was completely solved they would be facing the biggest battle of there lives and although all these people were here to help he realised that this would not be their fight it never had been.

He looked at the part they had managed to work out what it meant but for the most part it made little sense without the rest of the prophecy. Written in a scrawl was Lupin's handwriting

_1_. _There are four who are destined to prevent the darkness from overtaking,_

_ 2 . The one with the heart, the one who will win not thinking but feeling but will you live,_

_ 3. The mind possesses a strength use it well, but trust your heart and feel __as well,_

_4._. _Think quick, move fast and feel your heart beat you posses each of these qualities,_

_ 5. For good to exist so must evil as well, but choosing your path may make you dwell,_

Dumbledore sighed there was plenty more of the prophecy and whilst he knew who the destined four were understanding all the prophecy was another thing.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ Please review let me know what you all think _


	2. surprises all round

**The Prophecy.**

A/N: Ok this one is for Hecate, as you reviewed and reminded me that I need to make sure I don't abandon my stories, plus I'm glad you don't understand the Prophecy because your not meant to,( I'm evil I know). Anyways the part of the prophecy is just that, a part of the prophecy which as Dumbledore says will make little sense until the rest is deciphered, so don't worry because if its got Dumbledore confused then us muggles don't stand a chance : ).

Disclaimer: like any one as mad as me would own anything as great as Harry Potter, me no think so, it belongs to you know who.

Summary: If you don't know go back to the first chapter go on off you go, as for the rest of you it's still PG-13.

The four friends were making their way to the dungeons for potions with the Slytherins, or the slimy bastards as Ron called them.

The rest of their own classmates were already waiting outside as were the Slytherin's, Ginny and Hermione were busy talking about the different potions they had revised.

They had walked off slightly in front of Harry and Ron.

Into the path of Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle,

"Well, well look here Crabbe, Granger actually looks like a girl and not a bad one at that, not that I would ever touch her, but Crabbe or Goyle may like you for a bit of fun," Draco snarled as he leered at Hermione.

Before Ron or Harry could get to Malfoy to beat the crap out of him, Ginny stepped forward and slapped him across the face.

"Crawl back to the swamp you came from," she said in a low and deadly voice.

Everyone was in shock except Ron who knew what Ginny could be like when pushed, but everyone else saw her as a sweet and innocent girl.

Malfoy had turned to shout at her but seemed to have lost the ability to talk coherently.

"What....er.......you.....er.......your......well........I...........er........beautiful," Malfoy managed to stutter out whilst turning red.

Ginny stood looking at him with confusion, "why are you looking at me like that," she demanded to know.

Before Malfoy could speak Ron stood in front of him, "you can forget any ideas, that you have about my sister, got it."

"Whatever weasel, like I would want her," Malfoy managed to say without stuttering, however he didn't sound very convincing.

No one was able to comment any further as Snape arrived, causing total silence among the students.

Ginny looked slightly shocked and confused as did Hermione, Harry however was just as pissed as Ron, he had seen how Malfoy had looked at Ginny.

He had obviously been surprised at how pretty Ginny had become over the summer and he thought she was beautiful.

Harry knew why Ron was angry, many guys looked at Ginny like that including himself, Ron felt he needed to protect her from those guys, although Harry thought Ginny looked after herself pretty well.

Most guys got the message that they didn't mess with a girl who has six older brothers.

Malfoy however would never listen to this message, and he knew this was going to be a problem.

Ron often had fights with Malfoy either verbally or physically, but if Malfoy made a play for Ginny, Ron was liable to actually kill Malfoy.

This was part of the reason he himself kept away from Ginny, he didn't want his best friend to kill him, he had seen the warning glances thrown at him from Ron whenever he talked to Ginny.

Trouble was Harry was having a hard time staying away from her, she now hung in their group and he found her to be the funniest, kindest, most mischievous person he knew and he loved being with her.

They would often talk about nothing of importance, but it would last for hours and he got to see the side of Ginny that had been covered by her shyness.

Some crazy part of him wanted to kiss her so bad that he didn't care what Ron would do to him, but he always managed to gain control over himself.

He was starting to wonder when he would lose control.

Harry looked over at Ginny who was concentrating hard as she wrote the list of potions needed.

Her hair fell in waves onto the table, she had a slight frown as she concentrated, she was also biting her bottom lip.

Harry wanted to be the one biting that bottom lip, yep he thought "your a goner."

Harry turned to the other Weasley sat next to him, he was also wearing a frown but didn't look at all sexy which Harry considered to be a good thing.

Harry wondered how Ron would kill him, once he found out how Harry felt about Ginny.

"Just make sure you do it quick," Harry only realised he had spoken out loud when Ron turned to him.

"What was that mate" he inquired,

Before Harry could reply Snape stood at their table like an overgrown bat.

"Weasley, you think that you are clever enough to not pay attention, then you can do a little test, follow me." Snape managed to growl out.

Ron was extremely pissed, but followed Snape to sit at the desk where he had to fill in a test sheet.

"Excuse me sir, this quiz is for a seventh year" Ron informed Snape.

"Yes Weasley if you can answer that correctly, maybe you can move up a year like your clever sister." Snape sneered at Ron, whilst giving Ginny a look that told everyone he was not complimenting her at all.

Ron was extremely pissed, the Slythereins all laughed at Snape's comment, as it was well known that Ron was average at most things, unlike the rest of his siblings who had excelled at other things.

Everyone continued with their work as Ron attempted the test.

Hermione looked at Ron who was writing away, she hated how it always seemed to be him that got humiliated.

Ron may be average at most things, but she knew he had it in him to be great, he had courage something that people lacked, he may get scared but he never backed off.

He never excelled at school work as he hardly studied, and he never tried out for the Quidditch team as he probably couldn't be bothered."

She knew it was his own fault he could be good at everything if he tried, but for some reason he never seemed to want to try to better himself.

Ginny looked at her brother she hated how he always got treated like dirt, she had a good idea at why her brother didn't try to prove people wrong.

Being the youngest boy of six meant that Ron excepted that he could never do much to impress, so he saved himself the hassle.

She knew that Ron had hoped to prove himself at Hogwarts, but he soon became best friends with the famous Harry Potter and the brilliant Hermione Granger.

It seemed as if he had given up at being someone and instead settled at being the side kick, she knew he could be so much more than that but he obviously didn't care enough.

It didn't matter because to her he was always her favourite brother, she lost count of the time he had looked after her.

As they were the youngest it meant they were close, Ron always protected her from Fred and George's prank's, which meant he would often have to suffer the twins jokes.

He also protected her from their mothers rage, Ginny was always doing naughty things when she was younger, when she almost got caught, Ron would say it was him and get punished just to protect her.

Yes Ron was always protecting her, even now when she was capable of looking after herself.

Like she had with Malfoy, she wondered if he really fancied her not that she would give him the time of day.

It was still nice to know that guys found her attractive, even if they wouldn't stand a chance.

She knew that Ron would never let any guy near her, besides there was only one guy for her Harry Potter.

She had outgrown her childish crush, then she got to know the real Harry then she knew that what she felt for him wasn't a simple crush, it was much more.

It wasn't love, not yet but it could be and it scared her she was only fourteen and she felt she had found her soul mate.

Part of her was happy, but she doubted that Harry even felt a fraction of what she felt, she knew he was attracted to her but she needed to know it was more than that.

However she doubted that they would ever get the chance to find out, as Ron wasn't about to let that happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hermione started to clear away the ingredients, so Ginny helped her.

Once everyone had cleared away it seemed that Snape was intent on embarrassing Ron even more.

"Lets see Mr Weasley, how you did on this test," Snape sneered whilst peering at the test sheet.

The Slytherin's snickered whilst the Griffindors looked at Ron with pity, they knew that Snape was about to humiliate him by revealing his score on the test.

Snape smirk however soon turned into a frown as he looked at the paper and then at Ron in disbelief.

"Tell me how you cheated on this test Mr Weasley NOW?" Snape commanded at Ron.

" I didn't cheat, how could I, why would you think I cheated?" Ron questioned confused at why he was being accused."

"Because Weasley you have scored top marks, and as you pointed out when I gave you the test it is for seventh years, tell me did you grow a brain over summer?" Snape spat at Ron.

"I didn't cheat", Ron replied stubbornly "maybe you gave me the wrong test".

"Maybe a truth potion would help us see the truth". Snape smirked at Ron.

Ron however wasn't threatened and looked straight into Snape's eyes, "go ahead I'm happy to prove I didn't cheat."

Snape looked slightly taken aback as he studied Ron, "very well you are excused, however I warn you that I will be watching you from now on."

The class quickly fled from the dungeon, the Slytherin's were angry that Ron wasn't punished.

However the Griffindor's were angry at Ron for cheating and almost losing house points.

Hermione whirled on Ron, "how could you be so stupid Ron? fancy cheating like that, do you have any idea how much trouble you could have been in."

Ron was mad he looked around at the others, to see they all believed that he had cheated, how dare they just assume that he cheated. 

He turned to the crowd of Griffindors "I can't bloody believe that you would all believe that I cheated, is it so hard to believe that thick, stupid Ron passed a test?" his eyes held the hurt in them.

All the crowd realised their mistake and felt bad, it was obvious that he was upset, Hermione however didn't see that.

"Oh please Ron even the top students would find it hard to do that type of test, Snape was right you didn't suddenly grow a brain over summer, you have problems with simple spells, let alone that test." Hermione screeched.

Ron stopped short and looked straight in Hermione's eyes, "it's funny, that the people that are supposed to care about you, are the ones who think the worst of you."

There was no fire in Ron's eyes just raw pain which Hermione finally saw, she realised that Ron was telling the truth.

"Ron, I'm sorry" she whispered, but it was too late Ron had walked away.

Hermione went to follow him but Ginny stopped her, "that's not a good idea he is hurt and angry, he needs time to cool off."

Hermione nodded in defeat, Ginny noticed the unshed tears in her eyes, "it's ok Hermione you two will sort this out." Ginny reassured her.

Lavender wasn't so forgiving, "good going Hermione could you be any worse accusing him like that?, he has every right to never speak to you again." 

At that comment tears ran down Hermione's face, as she realised that Ron may never speak to her again and she too ran off.

This obviously pissed Ginny off as she whirled on Lavender, "who are you to talk, everyone believed that Ron had cheated, including you, leave them alone, they don't need you to get involved."

At this Lavender also ran off with her friends following her, Ginny knew she was being hard on Lavender but she had been hard on Hermione.

Harry looked helplessly at Ginny, at which Ginny shrugged, "lets leave them too it, they will let us know if they need us."

Harry nodded he was never too good at dealing with Hermione and Ron fighting, the best thing was to let them sort it out.

"We owe Ron an apology don't we?" Harry asked.

"Yes we do, I still cant understand how he managed to do the test, I would have found it hard." Ginny answered sounding confused.

They both headed to the common room deep in their own thoughts.

Dumbledore paced his office the prophecy was proving difficult to decipher, the parts were making little sense and he refused to involve the four children until they knew everything possible.

However Dumbledore was worried, he knew that the prophecy was very true and that they needed to prepare the four for the fight as it may well be their last.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey hope this parts ok, let me have any advice. I know there was quite a bit of Harry and Ginny in this one but I intend for the next part to focus on Ron and Hermione.

More arguments and some making up, bless them.

If you want more review, as I don't know if I'm going to continue this fic, or work more on my other ones, let me know if it's worth continuing.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Hagrid

**The prophecy.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all except my imagination, and believe me it's a scary place : ), but the story is the excellent J.K.

A/N: More reviews yay for me : ), I have decided to carry on with this fic because you reviewed, Thanks Hecate no email needed LOL, thanks for your support. 

Eckles thanks for reviewing glad you enjoy it here is more.

Xodox, thanks for that review, it put a smile on my face for days : ), enjoy this next part.

Summary: We all know by now what's going on, well you don't know the whole story as I haven't written it yet : ), PG-13 for language we all know what Ron is like when he is upset.

Ron headed straight outside he needed to get outside before he exploded, he was hurt but getting angry very quickly.

"How could she bloody well say that, I dunno why I let her treat me that way," he shouted as he walked fast to let off steam.

He wasn't sure where he was headed, it didn't matter he just needed to get far away from his so called friends, the people who are supposed to care for him.

Before he realised it he ran straight into Hagrid,

"hello Ron, where you going in such a hurry?" Hagrid boomed.

"Just had to get away is all Hagrid," Ron replied the fire leaving his body, now he just felt hurt, he couldn't be near Hagrid and stay angry.

Hagrid often missed simple things, but even he couldn't miss how upset Ron was, he considered if it was a fight with Malfoy, but he knew Ron wouldn't let him affect him so much.

He figured it was probably Hermione that had Ron upset as they fought more than Ron and Harry did, Harry and Hermione were the only two that affected Ron so much besides his family.

"Well why don't you come have a mug of butterbeer with me?, besides Fang misses ya" Hagrid asked in a hopeful voice, a voice he knew Ron couldn't say no to.

"Ok Hagrid" Ron spoke in an empty voice.

They walked back to the small hut, Hagrid knew that it must have been a bad fight or Ron would be moaning about what a pain Hermione can be.

However Ron remained silent beside him, it wasn't natural to see Ron so quiet and upset.

As they walked in the hut Fang jumped up at Ron and began to lick him, Ron gave him a good hug.

"Hey Fang you miss me ?" Ron laughed whilst stroking his ears.

Hagrid smiled at this, "so are ya gonna tell me what happened with you and Hermione?" Hagrid asked whilst pouring the butterbeer.

Ron looked shocked, "how do you know its Hermione?"

"You all think I miss these things but I see um all Ron, Hermione, Harry and yer family are the few that yer let get to yer so much, and seeing as yer don't fight much with Harry I just figured it was Hermione."

"You guessed right" Ron replied in a quiet voice.

He then told Hagrid about everything that had happened, up to him bumping into Hagrid himself.

Hagrid was slightly stunned at what Ron had told him, "an did yer cheat Ron?"

Ron looked at Hagrid to see no judgement, he was just asking him straight out as his friends should have done, "no Hagrid I didn't."

It seemed that was all Hagrid needed to hear, "well I must say I'm disappointed in em both accusing yer like that."

Ron was confused "yeah but Harry believed me once I said I didn't cheat, everyone did except Hermione."

Hagrid didn't agree "it don't matter Ron Harry should have asked yer instead of accepting that yer cheated, as for Hermione well I dunno what's gotten into her, they should know better than to accuse before questioning."

Ron smiled "Hagrid I got top marks on a potions test that is for seventh years, I'm not surprised they believed I cheated, I'm pissed that Hermione didn't accept what I said and then insulted me just for the hell of it.

Hagrid calmed down slightly "Ron yer did something good, yer shouldn't have to prove yerself to yer friends, they shouldn't be surprised at yer abilities."

Ron realised what Hagrid was saying, it looks like his worst fears were realised his friends thought very little of him, it stung more than it should because he had known for a while that people thought he was no one."

Hagrid saw Ron's face fall and he cursed "they should bloody well know better, look at me, I was wrongly accused all that time they should know what wrong accusations can do, yer wait till I see em."

Ron looked at Hagrid with admiration, he had obviously always been told he was no one and he was framed by you know who, it would have been easy for Hagrid to give in and accept what others said, but he didn't.

"How do you do it Hagrid, keep going when others stand in your way, why don't you just give up?" Ron asked Hagrid in confusion.

Hagrid grimaced, "it aint easy Ron, some of the times yer even believe what others say bout you, look at when that Skeeter woman wrote that stuff bout me, I was close to giving in Ron but I didn't cause I had some amazing friends tell me they believed in me.

Ron smiled at that then frowned, "then what do I do Hagrid when my friends are the ones standing in my way?"

No answer came, because there wasn't one, after awhile Ron stood to leave, as he reached the door he whispered "thanks Hagrid I'm glad someone still believes in me" then he left.

Hagrid was angry how can they do this?, just wait till I see em.

Ron couldn't face them yet so he headed to the kitchens instead of the great hall, he walked into the kitchens and was amazed at how busy they all were.

He realised it was probably because everyone would be in the great hall soon awaiting dinner, despite being busy one still managed to offer service.

Ron declined "don't worry I'll wait until you have served the others first, besides I would like to stay her for a while, if that's alright?"

The tiny elf nodded, "very well sir we will be with you shortly please ask for anything you wan't."

Ron spent some time in the kitchens eating and speaking to Dobby and Winky he found it cute how Dobby obviously liked Winky. However Winky was always scolding Dobby for doing things wrong.

Ron left in the middle of their argument, he smiled to himself poor Dobby, Ron headed for the owlery as he still didn't want to see any of them.

Hermione kept looking around the great hall, much too Harry and Ginny's annoyance.

"Look he isn't coming, he needs time alone" Ginny soothed Hermione.

It had taken Ginny nearly half an hour to get her to leave the dormitory, she had been laying on her bed sobbing into the pillow.

Ginny had been shocked at first at how upset she was, she quickly tried to help her out but in the end she had to threaten to make the twins drag her to the great hall.

All the way there Hermione kept saying how she couldn't face him, when he wasn't there though she soon began to worry.

So for the past hour Hermione had barely eaten and was constantly looking out for Ron, It was slowly driving Ginny and Harry insane.

They were both slightly worried that he didn't come to dinner but they knew Ron would go to the kitchens, they wanted to clear the air with him about what had happened.

"Well I think he is being really immature if you ask me, god we fight and he takes off all day" Hermione fumed.

"well you did say some pretty mean things to him Hermione you know he isn't that good at work and you told him so," Harry fumed 

"Are you saying my brother is thick? well maybe if you both thought more of him we wouldn't be here." Ginny shouted.

The three were un aware how loud they were, most people were watching the three friends fight with interest.

"No way, there is no way I will take all the blame for this you two thought he cheated as well, neither of you tried to defend him, and Ginny your the one who calls him an idiot all the time," Hermione shouted, not caring about the scene she was making.

Both Ginny and Harry glared at Hermione, they both started to join in arguing each of them defending their own side, the noise was deafening and no one could make out much.

The Slytherins looked like Christmas had come early, Malfoy in particular as he thought Ginny was very sexy when she got mad.

None of the three noticed Hagrid until he spoke "look at yer blaming each other, why don't yer try finding Ron and apologising for what yer said.

All three looked shocked, Hagrid glared at them " yeah I spoke to him, don't think he's angry just hurt and why shouldn't he be you all accused him of something he didn't do, stop blaming each other and take responsibility for yer own actions."

With that said Hagrid left, they sat in shock, Hagrid had never shouted at them before, Ginny was the first to leave she stood and ran off, Harry quickly followed leaving Hermione alone.

Hermione slowly left the hall in search of Ron, she had to fix this mess.

Up in the owlery Ron didn't have a clue of the fight that had taken place over him, he sat on a chair doing his homework, he had found things easier just lately.

He had done his homework without struggling over the summer, and he actually felt he was learning, maybe I did grow a brain over summer he thought bitterly.

He was disturbed by someone coming in to the owlery he was surprised to see Hermione standing there looking like a little lost girl.

For a split second he forgot he was mad at her and smiled, he quickly corrected it into a frown "what do you want Hermione?"

She hated to hear him say her name so hard but she decided to be strong, "Ron we need to talk."

Dumbledore sighed "they are fighting Hagrid ?"

Hagrid nodded "yes they are, they probably aint talking to each other at the moment."

Dumbledore sighed again "they cannot fight, they are too important to fight, they are going to need each other Hagrid, I hope they fix it soon."

"Ron will forgive them sir he's not even angry at Harry or Ginny its Hermione that's the problem, them two rub each other up the wrong way, don't get me wrong Hermione is wonderful but I think she hurt him today." Hagrid mused.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he replied "matters of the heart are never easy Hagrid."

Hagrid's expression was shocked "yer mean Ron and Hermione together," Hagrid thought for a second then added "now it all makes some sense."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope that was ok, review if you want the next part, will Ron and Hermione make up or just argue again? warning fluffiness ahead, not too much though. More prophecy in store as well so review for more : )

Oh and I can spell it's just that is how Hagrid speaks : )


	4. Not friends

**The prophecy.**

Disclaimer: not mine, I deny owning them, they belong to this other woman I think her name is JK Rowling.

A/N: Hey all I'm sorry its taken me so long to update but I have really gotten into writing my other fic, but I haven't forgotten this one, its just been hectic over the hols, so anyway.

**Allie-baby:** glad you like this fic as well, plenty to come, it just takes me longer to update, enjoy it : ).

**Hecate:** my faithful reviewer : ), sorry for the wait, anyways I also love tragedies, and I'm a sucker for angst and I do plan on this one being angsty, this next chapter is, but I need to be careful, as I need to be able to fix whatever gets broken. : )

**Xodox:** hey again LOL, yeah I can spell, sort of, its my punctuation that sucks : ( , never mind, but thanks for the Fudge but I would rather have some Ron, Fudge is slightly too old for me ;-).

**Taryn:** Yep everyone but them knows, sad, but true and funny as well :-), glad your enjoying it , keep reading.

**Skep:** I have obeyed, a little late but still, here it is enjoy :-).

Summary: little bit angsty but some fluffiness soon, but we all know Hermione and Ron they are both drama queens, its why we love em, I guess its PG-13. Enjoy but please don't cry.

Ron just stood staring at her, his eyes as cold as ice, "so come on then lets talk shall we?"

"Oh Ron cant you just grow up?, we could talk this through like adults, but no Ron has to make a song and dance about it," Hermione fumed, letting her temper get the better of her.

Ron's eyes now danced with fire, "some apology this is Hermione, funny most people start with I'm sorry."

Hermione glared, "well maybe I shouldn't be saying I'm sorry, so get off your high horse Ron, it doesn't suit you."

Ron couldn't quite believe she was insulting him still, when she was in the wrong, he had been willing to listen to her, part of him wanted to forget it had happened.

But could he forgive? she didn't even care that she had hurt him, she didn't even think he was worth an apology.

Hermione couldn't believe the way this was going, part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him and cry whilst telling him she was sorry.

But it wouldn't come she was angry at him, for what ever reason she was mad with him, and she couldn't stop herself from trying to hurt him, "not got anything to say?."

Ron just looked at her, why was she like this?, why does she seem to hate me?, "what do you want me to say?" Ron spoke so softly.

However Hermione heard him, "I don't know Ron, how about you explain how you passed that test, how about explaining to me why Hagrid is shouting at me?."

Hermione was fast growing red with anger, "how about telling me why me, Harry and Ginny just had a fight because of you?"

Ron scowled, "that's not my problem, Hagrid can make up his own mind, and I don't have to explain anything to you, you should just believe me."

Hermione scoffed, "yeah Ron trust you, because you always do the right thing, because your so great that you don't need anyone's help."

Ron lost it, "you know what Hermione lets not have this conversation, actually lets never speak again ok?"

Hermione shook her head, "oh no Ron you and I will sort this out, we are not going to be on none speaking terms, it causes to many problems."

Ron suddenly looked in her eyes, Hermione wasn't prepared for what she saw, an unbelievable sadness, and hurt.

Why did he look like this surely it wasn't what she had said, Ron never listened to her.

Ron spoke in a cold and soft voice, "you don't understand Hermione, I meant we shouldn't speak at all, we shouldn't be friends.

Hermione felt like she had been slapped, "what are you talking about?" she wanted to believe he was just being dramatic, but she saw the sadness and the honesty in his eyes.

Ron shook his head, "you want to know, how about the fact that at every opportunity you pick at my faults yet you fail to see when I do something right?, if I do something right I'm usually stupid for doing it.

Hermione tried to interrupt, to tell him how he does the same with her,

but Ron held up his hand, "yes I know I am the same with , you so why are we friends?, you don't even like me, everything I do upsets you or annoys you.

Hermione now felt the tears, "did he really think that?, that she didn't like him."

Ron continued, "how about Hagrid, the guy has to tell me to feel angry for the way you all treat me, because I just accept it Hermione, I accept being the underdog and for everyone expecting me to fail.

Ron's voice shook slightly, "I accept my friends treating me like a nobody, and I don't mind because at least I'm not alone, at least I have friends, but I don't, do I.

Ron met her eyes, "Harry is my friend all though I'm sure he puts up with me out of pity, then theres my family they can't very well disown their useless son, can they?"

Hermione wanted to tell him it wasn't true, but the words wouldn't come.

"Then there is you, Hermione Granger, top student, perfect in every way possible, people always ask why your friends with me, I always pretend I don't know, but I do."

His voice was thick with emotion, "the truth is Hermione, we are not friends we have never been friends, you put up with me because of your friendship with Harry."

Hermione tried to deny it, but her throat was closed and tears now coursed down her cheeks, "Ron please I," she tried to choke out.

"Lets not do this ok, we never had a friendship, but whatever this was its over," Ron interrupted.

He made his way to the door, grabbing his belongings, Hermione wanted to stop him but she couldn't, she wanted to say so many things.

All she managed was to whisper, "Ron."

She wished she hadn't for he turned around slowly, and she saw the tears that had escaped his sad eyes, she had never seen him so sad.

His voice finally broke, "I cant pretend anymore Hermione, I always wanted your friendship, but you never wanted mine, so don't, I can't do this anymore."

He finally looked into her eyes, "it all hurts too much Hermione, don't use me anymore, please, because despite what you think, I do feel and I hurt, I guess I'm not as thick headed or as thick skinned as you thought.

He turned away, "see you around Hermione."

It was his tone that broke her, he sounded like she was no one, like she never mattered to him, like they had never been friends.

Hermione's sobs echoed through the owlery, as she fell to the floor, she had finally done it, she had pushed him too far, she had pushed him away, and she had lost him.

Ron made it to the bathroom before his own tears gave way, he had finally admitted the truth that she never cared, she didn't even try to deny it, his worst fear was true she didn't even like him.

The pain in his heart cut deep, because even though he retaliated and tormented her, he loved her, deeper than he ever thought possible.

But she didn't even care for him, not even as a friend.

Ron started to think of all the hurt and bad things that had happened to him, it was because he cared, because he cared for others he got hurt.

On that floor Ron decided to not care for anyone, anymore, because it would only ever get him hurt.

Soon all his hurt turned to anger, all his tears to nothing and his eyes to ice.

He would not let himself get hurt anymore.

Ron felt his heart slowly harden as he tried to believe he didn't care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so there is that part, I know its short but I just wanted Ron and Hermione in this part, more H/G soon oh and of course more prophecy which is revealed soon.

Review to let me know what you think, I know it was slightly dramatic but I need to cause a rift between them large enough to split the group.


	5. No friends left

**The prophecy.**

Disclaimer: not mine, unfortunately.

A/N: thanks for the reviews, glad you like it,

Allie: sorry I made you cry, as for them making up, well I guess you will have to see, (evil laughter)

Devilburns: glad your enjoying it keep reading :-).

Sparrow: oops another apology for making another reader cry, sorry, and keep reading and we will see if they fix it, I'm not that evil, (evil grin).

Taryn: they need a long, long, long talk, but we know Ron and Hermione are not likely to do this, so hopefully some friends will help, that's all I'm saying :-).

Hecate: hey glad you liked it was their enough drama :-), not so much in this one but more to come in future chapters, bye for now :-). (I am trying to update 'you don't really see me, but I'm having writers block at the moment, and yes I do love to torment Ron :-)

Eckles71: Thanks for the email, sorry its later than I promised, my computer got sick :-( but its better now :-). (I'm still working on you don't really see me, but I'm having writers block on that story, but I will try to update soon.)

Summary: What happens when everyone realises that Hermione and Ron are no longer friends?, PG-13.

Harry followed Ginny into the Griffindor common room, she was obviously upset as she looked as if she was about to either shout, scream or murder someone.

He decided he should try and calm her down, "err Ginny are you alright?"

Ginny whirled on him face red from anger, "what do you think? and stop acting so innocent you were shouting at me just like Hermione."

Harry saw Griffindors were now watching with interest, "look Ginny maybe you should calm down."

Ginny noticed everyone watching then whirled back to face Harry and shouted, "I don't care that everyone can hear me, but if I am embarrassing you then feel free to leave."

Harry didn't know what to say, he knew that when Ginny got started there wasn't much that could calm her down, so he just looked at his feet.

"I thought as much," Ginny spat before stomping towards one of the comfy sofas and throwing herself down, she then started to read, ignoring everyone else.

The twins suddenly appeared in front of Harry, both wearing matching mischievous grins, "what did you do Harry that got our little sister so upset," George spoke trying to sound serious, but his grin gave him away.

Harry shrugged, he didn't want to tell the twins he had been yelling at their sister, because although they were not as protective as Ron, if anyone hurt Ginny the twins would make them pay.

Fred seemed to like Harry's silence, "so Harry why is Ginny mad at you, it must be something big for her to shout at you, what did you do to her?"

Harry panicked as both twins had raised eyebrows and all traces of a grin gone, "I didn't, well I mean I never would, you know I wouldn't hurt Ginny."

George nodded, "so you never touched our sister then?"

Harry knew he looked shocked, "no I never, look we had a fight is all even Hermione was there look I never touched her I swear."

Both twins broke out in fits of laughter, George finally managed to choke out, " you should have seen your face Harry I swear it was brilliant, you really thought we were going to hurt you didn't you?"

Fred also managed to speak, "yeah Harry, like we need to protect Ginny, she can look after herself, I mean we all saw how she handled you."

George chuckled, "yeah, just because Ron thinks he needs to protect her from every guy, doesn't mean we are as dumb as him."

Harry felt pretty stupid now, he had really thought the twins were going to hurt him, "you two need to stop you almost gave me an heart attack."

Fred smiled, "so tell us what has got you all fighting, too much sexual tension, perhaps ?"

Harry felt himself going red, "no its just something happened in potions, Ron got a perfect score on a test set for seventh years, and he was accused of cheating."

George shrugged, "so what he probably did cheat, stupid though to put all the right answers, even Snape isn't that stupid."

Fred nodded thoughtfully, "I wonder how he cheated though, well as long as he tells us so we can pass our final year."

Harry shook his head, "but Ron swears he didn't cheat, and he and Hermione got into a fight."

Fred cut Harry off, "yeah well he is hardly gonna admit it in front of everyone, besides him and Hermione fight all the time."

George smiled, "yeah I personally think its all too much sexual tension."

Both twins fell into another fit of laughter, Harry just stood there getting very red at what the twins were implying about his best friends.

George managed to calm himself down, "don't worry about it Harry, Ron will calm down then he will make up with Hermione , and then hopefully confess his undying love for her."

Harry nodded, "your probably right, its just me, Ginny and Hermione just had a big fight about it, and now Ginny is angry at me."

Fred and George shared a look, then Fred offered his advice, "look Harry our younger siblings are known for their tempers."

"And crushes," George piped in.

Fred nodded, "yes and crushes, so if you want to get Ginny talking to you again, just tell her that you are crazy for her and that you love her."

Harry looked at the evil duo, "I don't fancy Ginny," Harry tried in vain to convince them, he didn't want everyone knowing about his crush on Ginny.

The twins just laughed and replied at the same time, "sure ya don't," then they both ran off laughing, they headed in the direction of Angelina and Katie.

"They need to sort out their own crushes, instead of intruding in mine" he thought bitterly.

He looked at Ginny who looked calmer now, she was sitting very much alone, no one dared sit near he since her outburst, in case she turned on them.

But Harry saw that Ginny was just upset now, her book now rested on her lap as she stared into the fire lost in thought, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

He made his way over and sat down next to her, "I'm sorry I shouldn't of shouted at you," Ginny mumbled but wouldn't look at him.

Harry shrugged, "its alright."

Ginny finally looked at him and they both smiled, Ginny couldn't believe she had shouted at him twice, once in the hall and then in the common room.

What was confusing though was that he wasn't mad at her, but she knew Hermione would be, she was worried that they would be unable to fix their friendship.

Although she had become close to Hermione their friendship wasn't solid, and now it looked like their wouldn't be a friendship anymore. 

Then there was Harry, she had liked him for so long, but he would never like her back, so it had been easy for her to take all her anger out on him.

It wasn't his fault that he didn't like her like that, so she needed to grow up and stop being so nasty to him.

Harry wanted to tell her, to admit his feelings but he was scared, he knew she had held a crush on him before but he was sure she had outgrown that.

He was scared that she would say no and look at him with pity, Cho had done the same thing when he had asked her to the ball, and it had hurt like hell.

He didn't want it to happen with Ginny as well, besides it would ruin their friendship, and he didn't want to cause problems between them all.

He looked at Ginny she had returned to looking at the fire deep in thought, and again he was bowled over by how beautiful she was.

She was chewing on her bottom lip, her eyebrow were furrowed as she thought, and her hair was tucked behind her ear on one side whilst it draped like a velvet curtain on the other side.

All he wanted to do was kiss her, and then tell her how he felt, but he would never have the nerve to do that, besides she didn't like him, not anymore.

But maybe she did, what if she felt the same way, then they could be together, and they would be happy, apart from the fact that Ron would try to kill him.

But if he escaped death by his best friend it would be worth it, if Ginny liked him as much as he liked her, deciding that he was a Griffindor, house for the brave, he decided he would tell her.

He turned to her, "err Ginny, well I wanted to err, well I wanted to tell you something."

Ginny had turned around to face him, "what is it Harry, you know you can tell me."

Harry could feel the sweat on his palms, "well there is this girl I like, but well I'm not sure how she feels about me."

Ginny couldn't believe it, "so why are you telling me this?"

Harry paled slightly, "well you see I was wondering if you could help me?"

Ginny was upset, how could he ask her to help him get a girl he liked, she knew it was probably Cho, but she had just said she would be nicer to him.

So in a soft voice she had shrugged, "of course I will Harry, who is it?"

Harry was confused, she obviously didn't like him or she would have gotten upset at him, so deciding to save face he would pretend he liked someone else.

Harry smiled, "yeah its just some girl its err well its Cho," he had in fact gotten over his crush on her a while ago but it was the only other female he had liked.

Ginny felt the tears form in her eyes, she had hoped he was over his crush, but it seemed not, she quickly nodded her head, "well then tell her, then you will know if she likes you or not, and if she does then you can both be together."

Ginny's voice finally cracked as she thought of Harry with Cho, she stood up, "I've got to go Harry," the she hurried off heading for her dorm room.

Harry was quick to follow her, she seemed upset but she had been fine before, "Ginny wait up what's wrong?"

Ginny turned around and tears were now visible on her cheeks, Harry felt a pang in his heart but before he could comfort her the common room door fell open.

He and Ginny turned to see Hermione, who was sobbing and her face was red and puffy, they both quickly made their way to her.

Harry got to her first, and Hermione collapsed in his arms sobbing, Harry was worried what had happened that got her so upset?

He quickly sat her on the sofa aware that everyone was watching concerned, Ginny had a comforting arm around Hermione.

Harry needed to know what happened, "Hermione, tell me what happened did someone hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head and whispered a "no" but she seemed unable to talk more than this.

Harry still needed to know, "did something happen with Ron?"

At this Hermione began to sob even more as she nodded her head.

Harry sighed, "have you two been in a fight?"

Hermione managed to stop her sobs but her voice was still shaky, "he said we were never friends, and that I just use him, he said our friendship is over."

Harry was relieved at least it wasn't serious, "you two always fight Hermione why did you let him get to you? you know you will make up soon enough."

Hermione violently shook her head, "no he was serious Harry, he wasn't shouting, he wasn't even mad he just looked so, so hurt."

Harry thought it was best to get her out the way of the staring eyes, besides if Ron came back he didn't think they should see each other.

He looked at Ginny who looked concerned, "maybe we should take you to your dorm room?"

Hermione nodded, and Ginny kept her arm around her as they went up the stairs, Harry followed.

They managed to get Hermione to lay on the bed and Ginny placed a blanket around her, after a short while Hermione fell silent, although not asleep she just stared into space deep in thought.

Ginny looked at Harry, and decided she needed to forget what had happened between them earlier, besides she had always known he didn't like her.

Ginny knew Hermione needed her now, "Harry maybe you should go to your own room now its late I'll stay with Hermione, ok ?"

Harry nodded, he knew he would not go to bed but he would wait up for Ron, he needed some answers, "ok, I'll speak to you both tomorrow come get me if you need me ok?"

Ginny smiled, "ok Harry besides I'm sure you'll be in the common room, don't be too hard on him, let him explain ok?"

Harry looked at her shocked she often knew what he was planning on doing, she knew him well, "ok I wont, bye Hermione."

Harry reached the door before Hermione spoke and he turned to look at her, "he meant it Harry, he really meant it," she then closed her eyes.

Harry quickly left, he had never seen Hermione like this she usually kept her feelings locked up, Ron had gone to far this time, and Harry would tell him.

On his way down he met Pavarti and Lavender, Lavender smiled at him, "we were coming bed, is she alright?"

Harry shrugged, "she will be ok, night."

They both shouted "night, Harry."

As Harry entered the common room he saw it had emptied, he sat and waited for Ron to show, he knew he shouldn't get involved in their arguments.

He had learnt a while ago that they fought that's what they did, and he was better off staying neutral, but Hermione had been so upset.

Ron had the right to be angry at her, but he knew Ron and his temper, he always says things he doesn't mean then he would be too stubborn to admit it.

Harry heard the door open and he looked up to see Ron, Harry was slightly shocked at how Ron looked, he looked as though he too had been crying his heart out.

Harry stood, "Ron we need to talk, I need to know what...."

However Ron cut him off, "not now Harry, I don't want to talk about it."

Harry was slightly pissed, "well I do, she is upset you told her that your not friends, how could you say that?"

Ron shrugged, "its the truth Harry, don't tell me you don't see it, me and Hermione have never gotten along so I told her we shouldn't be friends."

Harry was shocked, "how can you say that? she is our friend Ron, you two fight but not all the time."

Ron nodded, "I can understand you wanting me to work this out with Hermione, but I wont make this hard on you."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, "this isn't about me Ron, you two have a friendship that your throwing away because your being stubborn."

Ron smiled, "nice to know your high opinion of me Harry."

Harry was seeing red, "look you are being stubborn, so sort this out or else."

Now Ron smirked, "or else what?"

Harry was angry at Ron angrier than he had ever been at him, and he wanted to hurt him, "or else our friendship is going to be a problem."

Ron nodded, and gave a bitter laugh, "you know I thought as much Harry, well how about the fact that our friendship is already in trouble?"

Harry was confused and slightly worried, "what are you talking about ?"

Ron just shook his head in disbelief, "well it seems you have already forgotten, how about the fact that you owe me an apology for assuming I cheated on that test?"

Harry laughed, "yeah apologise, sure, you more than likely cheated anyways."

Ron just looked straight in Harry's eyes, Harry could see the hurt and pain in Ron's eyes.

Ron shrugged, "maybe your right, maybe I am the sort to cheat, but I would have thought you would believe me when I told you the truth, guess I was wrong."

Harry tried to speak but Ron cut him off, "don't bother Harry, I'm not worth your time, just leave me alone, until you can see that I'm not a liar."

Harry couldn't believe this was happening, he didn't want to fight, "Ron I'm sorry, I do believe you its just that she was really upset."

Ron nodded, "sure apology accepted, but I don't want to talk anymore, maybe tomorrow."

Harry frowned, "sure we will sort it out then, night," Harry knew things were far from right between him and Ron but it would be no good talking to him tonight.

Harry was worried, did Ron really think that their friendship was in danger? Harry tried not to think about it as sleep over took him.

Meanwhile Ron was sitting downstairs thinking, he needed to talk things through with Harry maybe they could salvage a friendship, maybe.

But at this point in time Ron felt that he had no friends left.

Meanwhile Dumbledore sat with Remus and Hagrid, 

Dumbledore looked at them both, "they are still fighting, we need to tell them soon so they will make friends."

Hagrid sighed, "maybe we got the wrong ones I mean the four are meant to be strong, but they are falling apart.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I am certain it is them, they must be bought together again."

Remus nodded also, "some more of the prophecy has been deciphered, it all indicates it is them four," Remus placed the parchment in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore read the lines out loud, 

"_The four will be united in something deeper than blood, they will hold a deep friendship _

_Although beware that jealousy and confusion does not break this strong friendship which can also be fragile,_

_Be sure that there is no doubt when you finally fight in who you trust with you life,_

_ for four will fight and four must each hold total trust in the other three,_

_Yes friendship is the tie that binds them all yet two hold the same blood which is pure._

Dumbledore smiled, "you see Hagrid the two who hold the same blood are Ron and Ginny which can be classed as pure, as they are children of a wizard and a witch.

Hagrid sighed, "I should never have opened me big mouth, the Ron wouldn't be fighting with them.

Dumbledore shook his head, "no Hagrid they need to sort out their problems, if Ron's friends are not being fair to him, then he needs to sort this out, as it will only cause problems further on, so they need to sort this all out now." 

Hagrid nodded, "so we need to get them to fix what's been broken."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok another update, sorry its taken so long, but there has been a lot going on, so anyways let me know if you enjoyed it.

Ron and Harry still have to sort everything out as do Ron and Hermione, so review for an update.


	6. The morning after

**The prophecy.**

Disclaimer: not mine, if they were book five would be out already.

A/N: thanks for the review, keep them coming.

FredandGeorgegirl: hi I'm glad your enjoying this fic, hopefully it will all be alright in the end, who am I kidding I'm a sucker for happy endings. Although that doesn't mean I won't kill someone off, I more than likely will, (evil grin).

Xodox: hey again, glad I'm keeping you in suspense :-), hope this will fix your addiction for a little while.

Taryn: hi again, here is the next part, Harry has some more apologising to do, but will he? read and find out, even more prophecy coming soon, glad you like it. :-).

Moanda: hey, well I always find it amusing in fics when Draco fancies Ginny or Hermione, as long as they don't fancy him :-). I can just see it now Ron turning Draco into a ferret and bouncing him around the room, if he ever found Draco bothering Ginny. They have got themselves into a bit of a mess and I'm afraid it still isn't over, Harry and Ron still have lots to overcome. Anyway enjoy :-).

Archchancellor: hi I'm glad you are enjoying it, keep reading :-)

Hecate: :-) hello again, thanks for reviewing glad your still enjoying it, bye for now.

Summary: what will the morning after bring?, well lets find out, still PG-13 if that.

Hermione opened her eyes slightly, confusion washing over her for a slight second, then it all came rushing back.

Ron hated her.

She wanted last night to be a horrible nightmare, she wanted to be able to go to the great hall with Ginny, Harry and Ron.

She wanted to be able to laugh with her friends, like she used to, but things would never be the same again, he had ended it.

Part of her was still trying to convince her that he didn't mean what he said, that it was just Ron being hot headed.

But that was what convinced her he was being honest, he hadn't shouted, he wasn't being hot headed, he looked hurt, and sad.

He had sounded as though he didn't want to say their friendship was over, and when he had she realised he had thought a lot about it.

They did have a friendship, and sure maybe now and again she put Ron down, but so did everyone, Harry often had a laugh at Ron's mistakes.

But he wasn't ending his friendship with them, then there was his family who also often teased Ron for not doing things properly, but he wasn't mad at them.

Or was he? Hermione tried to think of the last time anyone close to Ron had congratulated him on something, or had said something positive.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she realised, she couldn't remember, she had received a very big congratulations from the Weasley's on becoming a prefect.

Even Ron had been happy for her, then Ginny was always being told how clever she was because she had skipped a year.

Then there was Harry, everyone was amazed at the strength he possessed, and at how brave he was being at the return of Voldermort.

Ron was constantly voicing how worried he was about Harry, and Ron often made sure Harry kept busy, so he didn't dwell on things.

She had even caught Ron hugging Ginny and telling her he was proud of her, and he had beamed at Hermione when she was told she was to be a prefect.

Then he simply said, "well what else did you expect, I always knew you would be a prefect, they would be crazy not to pick you."

Hermione couldn't believe that she and Ron would never be close again, Ron had always been there even when they had fallen out over Scabbers.

As soon as she needed him, he let it all slide and he helped her out, not to mention all the times he stuck up for her around others, especially Malfoy.

He always looked out for her, even when she didn't need it, he always looked after her, would he just ignore Malfoy's taunts towards her?

The thought of that made her never want to leave her room, but as Ginny stuck her head round the curtains, Hermione realised that would be impossible.

Ginny gave Hermione a small smile, "hey, how are you feeling."

Hermione shrugged, "I'm feeling very foolish actually, everyone saw me last night."

Ginny shook her head, "it doesn't matter, although I doubt anyone will be talking to Ron."

Hermione sat up straight, "what do you mean?"

Ginny looked confused, "well obviously my idiot brother was a jerk to you, so no one is going to forgive that in a hurry."

Hermione groaned, "you don't understand, I was in the wrong Ginny, I said some really awful things to him."

Ginny shook her head again, "so what? you two always fight and if I know Ron he gives what he gets, I have heard him say some pretty mean things to you before."

Hermione felt the tears, "Ginny I should have said sorry, instead I acted as though he didn't deserve one, he wasn't even nasty back."

Ginny was confused, "but he said you two were not even friends anymore, if that isn't being nasty I don't know what is, and you were really upset by it."

Hermione tried to explain, "no, you don't understand, I was saying some really horrible things, but he didn't even respond, then he just said we were never friends and that I think badly of him."

Ginny gave Hermione a supportive smile, "but we all know Ron, he always speaks before he thinks, too damn selfish and stubborn, I bet he regretted saying it."

Hermione sighed, "I wish you were right but the truth is he wasn't angry, he was hurt, he meant what he said, he thinks I have never even liked him."

Ginny frowned, "well we will see, lets go down for breakfast, we can see how he behaves."

Hermione began to protest, "well I'm not very hungry and I don't want to go downstairs."

Ginny held up her hands, "you are coming down and I'm not taking no for an answer, so move it."

Hermione slowly dragged herself out of bed, and followed Ginny to the bathrooms so they could both get ready, Hermione felt very sick.

Everyone would blame Ron and it wasn't his fault, but even when she had told Ginny the truth, that it wasn't Ron's fault, Ginny had dismissed it.

It seemed it was easy to place the blame with Ron, and Hermione was starting to see what Ron had tried to say last night.

No one thought very much of Ron, or if they did they never showed it.

Meanwhile in the boys dorms Ron was trying to motivate himself, but failing miserably, Harry and the others had already left for breakfast.

Harry had told him to meet him down stairs, however the other boys did not even meet his eyes, and Ron was positive that Neville had growled at him.

Ron didn't feel hungry, in fact he just didn't feel, he knew that he should be worried that things were far from alright between him and Harry, but he wasn't.

He also knew that from the guys reaction towards him this morning that he was on everyone's hate list, Ron knew that Neville had a crush on Hermione, so he would side with her.

However Dean and Seamus regularly voiced their opinions that Hermione was annoying, yet they had still ignored Ron this morning.

Ron shrugged, "as long as they don't growl at me like Neville, I will be happy," his voice filled the silent room yet his voice sounded hollow.

Ron new that he should be affected by everything, that a storm should be brewing inside him, yet there wasn't.

It seemed that Ron's decision last night was working, for now he felt nothing, he just felt numb.

Harry sat in the great hall with the other Griffindor's, he felt guilty for not waiting for Ron, but he was in a difficult situation.

On one side he had Ron his best friend, who was hot headed said things he didn't mean and he seemed to be distancing himself from everyone.

On the other side was Hermione, his other best friend, who was independent, bossy, and distraught over what had happened with Ron.

Now Harry had learnt a long time ago that he should never get in between their fights, yet he was starting to realise that last nights fight was the worse that his friends had ever had.

And Harry wasn't sure it could be fixed, but what did that mean for Harry, he had left Ron this morning as he was unsure of how Ron would be towards him.

He also knew everyone was angry at Ron, so it seemed easier to leave Ron alone, Harry also knew Hermione would think he was taking Ron's side.

But he wasn't, he wasn't taking sides, although to many it looked as if Harry had already taken Hermione's side, leaving Ron on his own.

News at what had happened travelled fast so when Hermione entered the great hall, surrounded by a group of girls, who looked scarier than the mafia, everyone went silent.

It soon became obvious to Hermione that everyone knew about her, but she wasn't weak, just because she had let her guard drop last night.

But now this was morning and she needed to be strong, so holding her head high Hermione marched to hers eat near Harry.

She ignored the whispers ad the smirks, she just concentrated on getting to her seat, she also ignored the crowd of girls trying to surround her.

It was ridiculous it was as if she needed protecting, and whilst Hermione was grateful to Ginny, who had been a great friend to her, she knew the others didn't really care.

Talking soon resumed in the great hall, and most of it revolved around Hermione and Ron, there were a fair few rumours that had started.

Whenever a story is re told and passed on, it seems to grow and form a life of its own, so by the time Ron entered the hall, the story had changed a lot.

The favourite rumour was that Ron had asked Hermione out, yet Hermione had said no as she was in love with Harry.

There were worse rumours such as Hermione was pregnant, or that Ron had hit Hermione in a fit of rage, these rumours originated from the Slytherin table.

Still many people believed them, so when Ron walked into the hall everyone stopped what they were doing and glared.

Ron couldn't care less, why should he? he walked along the table well aware of people talking about him but still he felt nothing.

Ron sat in his usual seat, and Hermione was unsure what to do, did she stay? leave? Harry also felt the tension and didn't know what to say.

Ron began eating, and the Griffindor's who were sitting next to Ron got up and moved down the table, still Ron didn't care.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, both of them felt uncomfortable at the tension and silence between them.

Hermione kept her eyes trained on the table, she looked as if he may be sick, whilst Ron only looked at his plate and nothing else, he too felt sick.

Hagrid shook his head as he watched them, he didn't want it to be like this, Hagrid felt he had messed every thing up. 

It was just that Hagrid knew what it was to be lonely, and he would never wish it on anyone, but now Ron was still alone. 

Hagrid sighed in defeat, "some people are just meant to be alone." 

Draco had also been enjoying the show, and decided that maybe he should have some fun with it, he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

They made their way to the Griffindor table, next to Ron, Ron glared at Draco, but Draco just smirked,

"I hear, Weasley, that you have been having some women problems?"

Ron growled and stood to face Draco, "shove it Malfoy, I'm warning you."

Draco grinned, "warning me, don't make me laugh, as I was saying its going round that you have fell out with your girlfriend, so I was wondering was it due to the fact that she was crap in bed, or did you finally realise that she is a good for nothing little mudblood?"

Draco didn't see the fist coming, no one did, but Ron didn't stop there, Ron felt like an electric current coursing through his body, wanting to escape.

It seemed that Ron was feeling again, and the emotions were pure and simple anger, although he couldn't explain it he knew that it was more than that.

Ron dived on Draco and continued to pound him, few people tried to pull them apart but Ron was too angry, no one could move him.

Eventually Draco got over his shock and began to fight back, soon both boys had cut lips and bruises, Snape and other teachers were making there way through the crowd of students.

Dumbledore was not at dinner, neither was McGonagal, Harry knew Ron would be in it deep if Snape got to him.

Harry shouted at Ron, hoping he would here him, "Ron come on, Snape's coming."

Fortunately it had the desired effect, Ron sent a blow to Malfoy's stomach that sent Malfoy flying, and Ron whipped round.

Unfortunately at the same time, Snape had pointed his wand at Ron and shouted, "expellimurus."

Time seemed to stand still and Ron felt all that energy still coursing his body, Ron concentrated on expelling this energy through his now raised hands.

With a shout a flash of light sprang from Ron's hands, the light destroyed the curse Snape had done, but it didn't stop there.

Ron's light hurtled towards Snape, it hit Snape squarely in the chest, knocking him straight into Hagrid, thankfully Hagrids large frame prevented Hagrid falling.

However Snape wasn't so lucky, many students were stuck between amazement and amusement, there were a select few Slytherin's who looked concerned.

Ron felt better now, the energy was gone from his body, so had the anger, but Ron now noticed that Snape was once again back on his feet and looking very pissed.

Snape was headed straight towards Ron with his wand pointed, "how dare you attack a member of staff?"

Ron shrugged, it seemed that his feelings had disappeared along with his anger and the energy, he just felt annoyed at Snape.

Harry wanted to protect his friend as Snape looked as though he wanted to murder Ron, Harry had seen Snape like this before, after Hermione had helped Harry free Sirus.

It was a very scary sight, yet unbelievably Ron seemed unfazed by it, Harry wondered if Ron had hit his head very hard in the fight?

Snape was seconds from cursing Ron when Dumbledore and McGonagal arrived, "Severus," Dumbledore spoke in a commanding tone.

It worked Snape lowered his wand immediately, and began to explain, "professor, this boy has the nerve to start a fight tha......................"

Harry interrupted Snape, "Ron didn't start it, Draco called Hermione a mudblood and some other stuff."

Snape looked murderous, "do not interrupt me boy, name calling does not mean he can start punching people when ever he feels like it."

Dumbledore held his hands up, "now listen maybe both boys need to be punished, it was severe fight from what I can see and it does take two to fight Severus, Mr Weasley is not free of bruises."

Snape seemed to finally burst, "no he is not but this is not just a matter of fighting, Mr Weasley cursed me."

Dumbledore looked slightly shocked, "a curse hit you Severus, it has been a while since that happened."

Dumbledore looked at Ron, "did you curse Professor Snape?"

Ron shook his head, "no sir, but he cursed me."

"How dare you lie?" Snape spat.

Hermione couldn't take anymore, "he is not lying Professor, he never had a wand in his hand, maybe it was an emotional spell, besides you were probably hit by your own curse Professor."

Snape was in shock for a second, "be that as it may he had no right to curse me by emotions or wand, I cursed Mr Weasley to stop him beating Mr Malfoy into a bloody pulp."

Ron snorted, "yeah you cursed me to stop me fighting, its funny how I was standing and facing you when you cursed me, and as for beating Malfoy to a pulp he was giving as good as he was getting."

Ron's voice was void of any emotion, he just seemed bored, even though he could face being expelled, Hermione fell quite again.

She had forgot for a split second that Ron didn't like her anymore, it had felt like old times but it wasn't she now realised that, and it hurt.

Dumbledore nodded whilst deep in thought, "all students will return to your dormitories, all except Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy who will go see Madame Pomfrey."

Students began to file out of the great hall, many were deep in conversation about what had happened, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were about to leave.

However Dumbledore stopped them, he also signalled for Ron to listen, "could you four please come to my office tonight after dinner, there is something you all need to hear, but I need all four of you there, now off you go."

All four nodded in agreement, all wondered what he wanted to tell them, Ron walked past Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

Harry shrugged to the two girls, "come on lets go to the common room."

Hagrid watched from the main door as Ron walked alone down the dimly lit corridor with his head hung low, "yeah," he thought,

"Some people are just meant to be alone."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok finally updated so what do u think? let me know ok oh and if u read 'the power within' I will be updating that soon. Sorry for the long wait I have been busy, but I will continue to update, bye for now. 


	7. News update

News Update

Hi well its been a long time and I doubt many of you are still interested in my fics as I have not updated for a long time, However if you still are this is for you. I have been unable to update for a while due to sickness and other things and I'm also finding it hard to get back into the writing again, but I do intend to finish them all it will just take longer than expected. I am actually working again on the fics but I was upset as I lost a lot of work I had saved for my fics. Anyways hope you are all still interested and I will update ASAP. 


End file.
